Boom
by Leukonoe
Summary: Wyobraźcie sobie tygrysa i panterę wpuszczone do jednego, ciasnego pomieszczenia. Wyobraźcie sobie jak krążą wokół siebie. Wyobraźcie sobie unoszący się w powietrzu ciężki, ziemisty zapach piżma... /slash, PwP


**Witam wszystkich (którzy nie są moimi stałymi czytelnikami - was też kochani oczywiście witam :D) to moja pierwsza wizyta w fandomie Kuroko no Basuke liczę na waszą wyrozumiałość i czujcie się swobodnie przy zostawianiu komentarzy :)**

**I już swoim zwyczajem życzę smacznego.**

* * *

Wyobraźcie sobie tygrysa i panterę wpuszczone do jednego, ciasnego pomieszczenia. Wyobraźcie sobie jak krążą wokół siebie - obnażone kły i ogony uderzającego o potężne łapy. Wyobraźcie sobie unoszący się w powietrzu ciężki, ziemisty zapach piżma. Wyobraźcie sobie niskie warkoty niosące ostrzeżenie, wydobywające się ze zwierzęcych gardeł i te ślepia, błyszczące w słabym świetle, uważnie śledzące każdy ruch.

A teraz, wyobraźcie sobie, jak rzucają się sobie do gardeł.

* * *

Szafki w szatni trzasnęły, gdy z impetem zostało pchnięte na nie ciało zaraz przygniecione drugim. Usta odnalazły usta w desperackim i drapieżnym pocałunku, pełnym zębów i śliny. Języki, miękkie i mokre owijały się wokół siebie, walcząc o dominację. Powietrze powoli robiło się gorące i gęste od szybko rosnącego podniecenia, wypełnione przyspieszonymi oddechami i zapachami dwóch mężczyzn. Dłonie bez grama delikatności wpychały się pod koszulki, by dotknąć tego drugiego rozgrzanego ciała, palce wbijały się w skórę, paznokcie zostawiały na niej czerwone ślady. Biodra ocierały się o siebie. Westchnięcia były powstrzymywane w ostatniej możliwej chwili - kto pierwszy pokaże miękki brzuch, ten przegra.

W tej chwili w stadionowej szatni Aomine Daiki i Kagami Taiga dążyli to bardzo jednoznacznego rozwiązania napięcia, które ciągnęło się za nimi od pierwszego ich spotkania, a które tylko rosło z każdym kolejnym, osiągając swój szczyt podczas wspólnego meczu. To była kwestia bardzo krótkiego czasu, gdy pękną i żaden z nich nie będzie potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Będą się rżnąć, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi, że mogą zostać przez kogokolwiek przyłapani. Jedynym problemem do rozwiązania było kto kogo - właśnie nad tym pracowali.

Aomine uśmiechał się półgębkiem, przygniatając Kagamiego do szafek, napawając się swoją władzą. Palce jednej ręki miał wplecione we jego włosy. Druga błądziła bezkarnie po twardych mięśniach brzucha i piersi, palce trącały i szczypały sutki. Ale nie otrzymał w odpowiedzi tego, czego oczekiwał - przeciągłego jęku, westchnięcia nawet. Było za to wyzwanie w przymglonych oczach, ciemnokarminowych, jak wytrawne wino - mógłby się upić samym tym widokiem. Pchnął biodrami, samemu o mały włos się zapominając, gdy twardy pod warstwami ubrań członek otarł się o drugiego równie chętnego do zabawy.

Kagami widział, jak usta Aomine otwierają się do jęku, ale w ostatniej chwili zostają rozciągnięte w dzikim, zwierzęcym uśmiechu - kły obnażone, gotowe by gryźć i rozszarpywać mięso. Tak samo jak jego własne wraz z chowającym się za nim gorącym językiem stęsknionym smaku krwi swojego największego rywala i najbardziej pożądanej istoty na tym świecie. Chciał go pożreć, chciał jeszcze raz wygrać. Odepchnął go z całych sił, nawet się nie przejął wiązanką przekleństw, które poleciały w jego stronę, gdy Aomine potknął się o ławkę i wylądował na ziemi. Zresztą szybko ucichły, gdy Kagami ściągnął koszulkę jednym, płynnym ruchem, zostawiając swoje doskonale wyrzeźbione ciało całe do podziwiania. Wielu kwestii w swoim życiu nie był pewien, ale w to, że jest atrakcyjny akurat nie wątpił, a błysk w granatowych oczach i bardzo ukontentowany uśmiech jedynie to potwierdzał.

Aomine czuł, jak zdrowy rozsądek zostaje zwyczajnie wyłączony, razem z tymi wszystkimi niepotrzebnymi dodatkami, jak resztki przyzwoitości, czy jakieś idiotyczne wątpliwości, że może nie powinien tak się spoufalać z bądź, co bądź wrogiem. Teraz, gdy patrzył z dołu na półnagie - czemu dopiero pół?! - ciało, pozostał już tylko instynkt, całkowicie skoncentrowany na jednym celu. Czuł się jak w Zonie. Kagami musiał czuć się podobnie. Nie było po nim widać ani grama pruderyjności, gdy przeszedł nad ławka i usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Aomine. Otarł się, przygniótł, sprawiając, że Aomine z lubością odchylił głowę - jakoś uszedł jego uwadze fakt, że tym samym odsłania delikatną szyję.

Kagami nigdy nie był typem myśliciela, ale teraz wiedział, że prześciga samego siebie w braku jakiekolwiek refleksji. Ważniejsza była ta napięta skóra w tak smakowitym odcieniu, zapraszająca by ją spróbować, wbić zęby i tym samym potwierdzić swoje zwycięstwo. Chwycił odchyloną szczękę, przydusił - pod kciukiem pospieszny, silny puls. Przytrzymał na miejscu, gdy językiem powoli smakował gorącą skórę. Wdychał słony zapach, jak rozszalałe w sztormie morze, który zawsze go podkręcał, sprawiał, że w gorących żyłach zaczynała szaleć adrenalina. Zdążył się już od niego uzależnić. Dotarł językiem do ucha, liznął, przyssał i przygryzł. I wtedy usłyszał.

Prawie by się poddał, razem z przeciągłym dreszczem, gdy ten zwinny język, najpierw naznaczył mokrą ścieżkę na jego szyi, by później zająć się uchem. Ale, do cholery jasnej, był Aomine Daiki i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru poddawać walki. Bez problemu odsunął dłoń swojego gardła - była tam tylko dlatego, że on na to pozwolił. Równie bez wysiłku w jednej chwili obrócił ich pozycję. Teraz on patrzył z góry na rozciągniętego na podłodze Kagamiego. Z rozwichrzonymi włosami i rumieńcem na twarzy. Z piersią unoszącą się ciężko. Z oczami przymrużonymi i wpatrującymi się tylko i wyłącznie w Aomine. Takim właśnie go chciał. Jak jeden na jeden na korcie.

\- Pozycja w sam raz dla ciebie, kotku - niemalże wymruczał Aomine, przerywając wypełnioną pośpiesznymi oddechami ciszę.

Docisnął biodra, nienawidząc każdej warstwy ubrań, która między nimi była i jednocześnie przymykając z lubością oczy. Tylko zamiast oczekiwanego jęku i przyzwolenia, otrzymał cichy śmiech.

Jego ciało miało już dość tej zabawy i pewnie by stwierdził "fuck it, fuck me", gdyby nie to jedno ciche westchnięcie, które usłyszał, był pewien, gdy bawił się uchem Aomine. Już wtedy wygrał. Chwycił go za kark, przyciągnął do siebie. Znowu liznął ucho, by w końcu szepnąć - głos schrypnięty, niski, oddech wilgotny i gorący, łaskoczący i wywołujący dreszcze.

\- Kogo ty chcesz oszukać. Przecież obaj wiemy, po co przyszedłeś. - Chwycił biodra Aomine, wbił w nie palce drżące z podniecenia. Ocierał się o niego, wrażenie słabe, ale wystarczające, by oczy chciały się zamknąć. Nie pozwolił sobie. Spojrzał w te granatowe, ciemniejsze niż zwykle. Mówił z ustami tuż przy drugich, tak smakowicie rozchylonych. - Przyznaj sam przed sobą, że jesteś zwyczajnie znudzony zwycięstwem... Daiki.

Aomine miał o sobie bardzo wysokie mniemanie praktycznie we wszystkim. Jedną z kwestii, której był o sobie stuprocentowo pewien, była jego niezależność. Nikt, nigdy nie miał nad nim władzy. Był dzikim kotem, chodzącym własnymi ścieżkami, panem dżungli. Mylił się.

\- Jeszcze raz - polecił, chociaż zbyt wyraźna była w tym prośba, by nazwać to rozkazem.

\- Daiki.

Własne imię wypowiedziane przez te usta, w tym momencie, był jak bicz trzaskający tuż przy jego uchu, sprawiający, że na myśl o posłuszeństwie przechodziły go rozkoszne dreszcze. Jednak nie miał zamiaru nagle stać się udomowionym kociakiem. Chwycił Kagamiego, tak jak on go wcześniej, za podgardle, przyduszając odrobinę i pocałował, nie dając mu żadnego miejsca na opór. Wepchnął mu język do ust, zdominował. Drugą dłonią majstrował przy spodniach, mając już powyżej uszu tej cholernej garderoby. Skoro już ustalili, co mieli do ustalenia, nie było sensu się dalej bawić.

Szarpnął koszulkę, przeszkadzając na chwilę ciemnym dłoniom, chciał już teraz, więcej drugiego rozgrzanego ciała, posmakować, zatopić w nie zęby. Podniósł się, zmuszając Aomine, by usiadł mu na udach. Sięgnął zębami do ciemnego sutka przygryzł. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, słysząc syk wypuszczony spomiędzy zębów, który prostą drogą trafił do krocza. Dłonie wbił w twarde, umięśnione pośladki.

Dość tego! Aomine miał dość, ale widocznie Kagami miał zamiar się nim bawić - ha, gdyby mu na to pozwolił. Wstał, chociaż odrobinę bolesne było oderwanie się od pieszczoty tych silnych dłoni na swoim tyłku.

\- Rozbieraj się. - I to już był rozkaz.

\- Zaraz po tobie, Daiki. - Jak trzask bicza.

Aomine tylko uśmiechnął lekko. Nie spuszczał spojrzenia z tych karminowych oczu, błądzących głodnym wzrokiem po jego ciele, śledzących każdy jego ruch, poruszenie mięśni, jakby Kagami próbował odgadnąć, co zamierza zrobić. Chyba mu się nie udało, bo gdy Aomine podniósł dłoń do ust i polizał z okrutną powolnością jeden palce, jego oczy rozszerzyły się niemalże komicznie, by zaraz zmrużyć, gdy do pierwszego dołączył drugi palec, gdy zamknął na nich wargi, zaczął ssać. Widział, jak Kagami bardzo powoli przełyka ślinę, jak jedna dłoń mimowolnie wędruje do krocza, zamyka się na boleśnie twardym członku, by chociaż odrobinę sobie ulżyć.

Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tego chłopaka nad sobą, od jego palców pomiędzy wargami. Śledził bardzo uważnie, jak je powoli wyciąga z wyuzdanym, mokrym dźwiękiem - jak rozgrzewka przed meczem. Jak później przesuwa nimi po szyi, piersi - wilgotny ślad błyszczał delikatnie - trąca sutka, w dół brzucha dokładnie pomiędzy wyrobionymi mięśniami. Nawet nie był świadomy, że jego własna dłoń znalazła drogę pod spodnie i bokserki. Gdy objął palcami twarde ciało i zaczął nimi powoli poruszać poczuł niewysławioną ulgę. Jednak musiał szybko jej sobie odmówić, by nie skończyć przed podaniem głównego dania. Sięgnął i już sam ściągnął spodnie Aomine od razu razem z bielizną. Własne pociągnął na tyle na ile było to koniecznie - nie było czasu do stracenia.

Aomine uśmiechał się dumny ze swojego dzieła, nie żeby spodziewał się innej reakcji. Był przygotowany na zniecierpliwione pociągnięcie w dół, przyjął je z ulgą. W końcu rozżarzone ciało dotknęło drugiego, wyrywając z obu ust głębokie westchnięcie, gdy jeden członek - twardy i wilgotny - wreszcie uwolniony otarł się o drugiego. Z dziką satysfakcją zamknął dłoń na obu, samemu napawając się wszystkimi doznaniami. Widokiem Kagamiego, jego zamkniętych, lekko drgających powiek, zaciśniętych, ale odsłoniętych zębów, dłoni, które boleśnie wbijały się w jego uda - całkowicie zatopiony w rozkoszy. Jakie to było podniecające - świadomość, że to przez niego, jego największy rywal, facet, który go pokonał, jest w takim stanie.

Musiał się opanować, bo czuł jak blisko jest spełnienia, od samego dotyku, od samej świadomości, że Aomine jest równie podniecony, jak on sam. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć równie ciężkiej chwili w swoim życiu, jak ta. Jednak na osłodę mógł sobie mówić, że czeka go coś o wiele lepszego. Wyrwał się z tego błogostanu. Podniósł się łokciu. Tylko przelotnie zerknął na dłoń pieszcząca ich penisy - jego biodra poruszały się bez udziału woli - i zaraz skupił się twarzy Aomine, na tym lekko złośliwym uśmieszku, za którym ukrywała się żądza nie mniejsza od jego. Skurczybyk próbował wyglądać, jakby go to nie obchodziło, ale pulsujący delikatnie członek był wystarczającym dowodem, że była to zwykła zmyłka. A Kagami doskonale już wiedział, jak wystrzegać się takich zmyłek.

Wiedział do czego tak naprawdę dąży Kagami, gdy położył dłoń na jego brzuchu i zaczął przesuwać ją w górę. Nie zdziwił się, gdy kciuk zawadził o jego dolną wargę, wsunął się delikatnie. Zawahał się tylko na sekundę, bardziej dla zasady, niż z prawdziwej potrzeby. Znowu mógł podziwiać, jak oczy Kagamiego skupiają się tylko na nim, na jego ustach i palcach w nich - cały świat przestawał się liczyć, był tylko Daiki. Prawdziwy podarunek dla jego ego. Dołożył więc dodatkowych starań liżąc bardzo dokładnie i bardzo powoli każdy z palców od początku po same końce. Poczuł niemalże zawód, gdy zostały zabrane. Był już w tym stanie podniecenia, gdy resztki jakiejkolwiek dumy poszły na aut, liczyła się już tylko czysta rozkosz, nieważne jakim sposobem otrzymana. Dlatego nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak głośno wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, by zaraz potem wypuścić je z jękiem, gdy wilgotne od jego śliny palce najpierw musnęły by zaraz wepchnąć się do jego wnętrza.

Szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag, inkantował w myślach Kagami raz za razem, byleby na chwile jeszcze odsunąć od siebie zbierający się w podbrzuszu orgazm. To był dopiero przedsmak, to ciasne wejście zamykające się na jego palcach i czekające za nim ciepłe i miękkie wnętrze. Tym bardziej było to podniecające, gdy dorzucił do tego widok nad sobą i te wszystkie dźwięki już w żaden sposób niekrępowane. Marzył, musiał wręcz, usłyszeć własne imię wyjęczane przez wargi inaczej jego zwycięstwo nie byłoby pełne.

Zatracił się. Nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć ile czasu minęło, dla niego i tak trwało to wszystko za długo. A jednocześnie nie był w stanie powiedzieć, że już dość tej zabawy, bo ta zabawa sama w sobie było za dobra, jak najbardziej zajebisty mecz. Czy w tej szatni zawsze było tak gorąco? Na chwilę na powrót odnalazł się w rzeczywistości, gdy Kagami w końcu zabrał palce. To była chwila wystarczająca na tyle, by znalazł swoje spodnie, porzucone nieopodal i znajdujący się w nim portfel.

Po wszystkim powinien sam sobie pogratulować i dać zasłużony medal, w tej chwili o wiele więcej wart niż jakiekolwiek zwycięstwo w Winter Cup. Nie był w stanie pojąć jakim cudem nie doszedł, na widok Aomine, który zębami - wciąż uśmiechnięty jak dzikie zwierzę - rozrywał opakowanie prezerwatywy - folia została wypluta gdzieś na bok. Gdzieś mu się zgubiła moment jej zakładania, ale był całkowicie świadomy w chwili, gdy Daiki podniósł biodra - widział własne dłonie zaciśnięte na nich z taką siłą, że pewnie zostaną ślady - a potem opuścił jednym, szybkim ruchem. Czuł obejmujące go ciepło, zaciskające mięśnie, twarde pośladki na udach i palce wbijające się w pierś. Chwila, gdy obaj się zatrzymali - przerwa pomiędzy kwartami - by zaraz wznowić to ich małe jeden na jednego.

Rozciągające go od wewnątrz ciało było odrobinę dziwnym, obcym uczuciem, ale wszystko inne mu wynagradzało lekki dyskomfort. Jednak szybko stwierdził, że podoba mu się jego pozycja, bo to on miał kontrole nad wszystkim, a Kagami mógł go jedynie błagać spojrzeniem spod przymkniętych powiek i pospiesznym oddech uciekającym spomiędzy rozchylonych ust. Aomine jak zwykle, jak zawsze nadawał wszystkiemu własne tempo. Podnosił biodra wysoko, tak że Kagami prawie się z niego wysuwał, by zaraz opuścić je szybko, mocno i do samego końca. Raz za razem sprawiając, że pod powiekami, nie wiadomo kiedy zamkniętymi, rodziły się czerwone - jak te oczy - rozbłyski. Budziły się dreszcze.

Powietrze dookoła było ciężkie, wilgotne, gorące. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi, że w międzyczasie przewalili obie ławki.

Był rżnięty. Ta myśl docierała do niego z wolna przez mgłę dzikiem rozkoszy. Początkowo nie poświęcił jej nawet setnej sekundy, ale gdy po raz kolejny, pomimo jego usilnych prób, nie przejął kontroli nad czymkolwiek, w końcu to sobie uświadomił. To nie miało znaczenia, kto był w kim, ten drań go zdominował, przejął kontrolę, rżnął go, jak mu się podobało, a Kagami niemalże był z tego usatysfakcjonowany. Niemalże.

Zdziwił się. Naprawdę się zdziwił, gdy Kagami spojrzał na niego skupiony, nie zdążył, zbyt pogrążony we własnej rozkoszy, odpowiednio zareagować. Uderzył w ziemię z głośnym dudnięciem, warknął przez zęby wściekły. Jednak gniew szybko zniknął, gdy Kagami chwycił jego nogę, zarzucił na ramię i znowu w niego wszedł, wypełniając go boleśnie i rozkosznie jednocześnie - jak ten stan po naprawdę ciężkim treningi

\- Wygrałem i teraz jesteś mój - szepnął Kagami i pchnął, mocno i głęboko.

Aomine wiedział, zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że teraz jęczy, jak rasowa dziwka i wcale, ale to wcale nie czuł z tego powodu wstydu. Był ponad to. Był Aomine Daiki mógł robić co mu się żywnie podobało, a teraz miał ochotę być ruchany przez Kagamiego Taigę. Tak, własnie tak Taiga, ruchaj mnie!

\- Mów mi tak jeszcze, Daiki.

Powiedział to na głos? A jeżeli nawet, to nawet lepiej, bo w odpowiedzi otrzymał jeszcze mocniejsze pchnięcia, jeszcze silniejszy chwyt na pośladku i dziki warkot tuż przy uchu razem z potokiem niekoherentnych słów, które i tak były podniecające. Chciał usłyszeć to wszystko i jeszcze trochę w odwrotnej sytuacji, gdy to ona będzie przygniatał Kagamiego do ziemi i rżnął, jak swoją sukę.

Kagami wiedział, że plecie bzdury, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać własnego języka, ani własnego ciała, to wszystko, to zaciskające się wokół niego ciasne wnętrze, paznokcie orzące mu plecy, potoki przekleństw wymrukiwane tuż przy uchu, było zbyt obezwładniające. Po raz kolejny przekonał się, że cokolwiek robił Aomine, robił to zajebiście. Wiedział, że to nie będzie ich ostatnie takie spotkanie i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że następnym razem nawet nie będzie próbował walczyć, będzie chciał być pieprzony, tak jak teraz on pieprzy Aomine.

\- Dai...

Ten przerwany szept wraz z ugryzieniem w ucho i dłonią zaciśnięta na jego członku w końcu pchnął go do spełnienia. Orgazm wstrząsnął nim, wygiął plecy i zmusił ramiona i nogi, by przyciągnęły drugie ciało jak najbliżej. Zęby bez zahamowań wbiły się w skórę ramienia - poczuł na języku krew.

To ten ból od zębów przebijających skórę i palców wbijających się w pośladki, w końcu rozwiązał spięty kłąb w podbrzuszu i wyrwał jęk pełen ulgi i niczym nieskrępowanej satysfakcji.

Gdzieś w tej powoli schodzącej z nich mgle spełnienia obaj uświadomili sobie, że akurat w tej konkretnej grze nie było zwycięzców i przegranych. Obie strony wychodziły usatysfakcjonowane.

* * *

Wyobraźcie sobie niewielkie pomieszczenie. Wyobraźcie sobie porozrzucane po nim niezidentyfikowane resztki - rozszarpane pazurami, rozerwane kłami - gdzie nie gdzie coś jakby fragmenty futra. Wyobraźcie sobie zapach nieco gorzkawy unoszący się w powietrzu - zapach potu i czegoś jeszcze bardziej... prymitywnego.

A teraz wyobraźcie sobie potężnego tygrysa leżącego na boku, łapy wyciągnięte, pazury chwilowo schowane. Wyobraźcie sobie smukłą, czarną panterę rozłożoną w poprzek tygrysa, ciemnogranatowe ślepie popatruje leniwie dookoła, tak samo leniwie porusza się końcówka ogona.

Wyobraźcie sobie... Tylko nie podglądajcie. Dzikie koty łatwo się denerwują.


End file.
